


The Reflecting Power of a Non-Luminous Body

by Spark_Writer



Series: Intersection [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Darkness, Guns, M/M, Running, Wings, albedo - Freeform, john keeps sherlock alive, john's heart-light, sherlock is a white dwarf star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spark_Writer/pseuds/Spark_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are twin stars in orbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reflecting Power of a Non-Luminous Body

 

Bodies falling like light, oh hell, you swivel round to look for him and your organs rearrange themselves at the vision of him coolly gunning the assailant down, _he is so becoming_ , blasting beating bashing, screaming _run_ , and run and run and run, faster now, harder, no time to consider, just shouts, distant sirens, and the danger, shoving its way down your throat, stretching your jaw in an open-mouthed inhale, his laughter swelling like a wild bloom, seeds the streets of London; you go chasing after, wool flying, watch as his wings violently unfurl; white not like your own, not so painful to look at, _down here Sherlock down here_ , you follow, down the stairs, into the tube station, two o’clock in the morning and it smells like piss and ash, it’s dark dark dark, you, unpeeling your coat, him, curtailing a sudden twitch of hunger or so you wish, his heart-light shining in your eyes, and therein lies the grand irony, he fancies himself the albedo; perfect reflector, non-luminous body, conductor of what he will never be, but that is all wrong, the two of you are twin stars in orbit and _you_ Sherlock are the white dwarf imbibing his radiance, wringing his light out utterly in your collapse, him panting and mesmeric, you thinking

stop fucking letting me live

 

 

 

 


End file.
